A Master and Slave's Curious Arrangement
by hellsespada1
Summary: Katja's birthday comes around and Hana wants to spend it together, but since Katja ran off; there's a lot to be made up for. Yet another one of my smutty ramblings and boy did this one run on. Warnings inside. Yuri. Katja x Hana


**A/N: Shocking news, I still exist. What? This isn't what you expected? Oh well. The other will be out later.**

**Warning: Yuri, Futanari**

**This is not a lemon. I refuse to sugar-coat anything. Don't like that? Find another story. Oh, and leave if you're not 18. Like I can really stop you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seikon no Qwaser and am not responsible for the fact that you've never heard of it.**

* * *

A Master and Slave's Curious Arrangement

The young girl walked, slowly, down the hall towards the apartment door. Upon arrival, she reached for the doorknob, but thought better of it and pulled her hand away. She let out an irritated huff.

"What are you doing? Just open the door!" she murmured to herself. Once more, she put her hand on the knob and withdrew it again like the metal was ablaze.

'What is wrong with you?!' she mentally scolded herself. She stared at the door which had somehow become the target of her hatred. "What am I even gonna say...?" she mumbled.

'Hey, sorry I skipped out on celebrating my birthday together, but I didn't think you'd mind.'? That probably wouldn't work... but more importantly, why the hell does she care!

She doesn't have to explain herself to that stupid slave of hers! 'If anything she should just be happy I'm back, since god knows she's useless by herself.' She kicked the wall in frustration.

'Why does it matter to me?' she slumped forward and leaned her head against the door. 'It's not like I did anything wrong. So I left. So what? It's my birthday, I can do what I want, so who cares that I...' she paused and thought back to earlier that day when Hana had excitedly presented herself as a giant present, and she had just walked away, 'ignored her. I completely ignored her.'

'She looked so adorable, so abuse-able in that outfit of hers and I didn't pay any attention at all. What am I gonna say?' Ekaterina clenched her fist tightly. 'No. This is all her fault.' she thought, angrily. 'How dare she make me feel this way, me! Her queen! I don't have any reason to be sorry! She should be the one apologizing, just a stupid slave making her master suffer!'

"I'll give her a piece of my mind!" She resolved aloud, straightening up, and gripping the knob tightly. She pushed open the door and strode inside to find the apartment dark. There was only a dim light emanating from a lamp on an end table. On the couch beside, lay the form of a girl. She was scantily clad in ribbons and could be seen shivering every now and then.

Ekaterina shut the door and marched over towards Hana. She folded her arms and opened her mouth to yell at the girl when she suddenly heard her voice.

"Katja-sama..." She murmured; apparently she wasn't really asleep. "Do I really mean so little to you...?" She rolled over to face her master, and Katja saw that her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

Her anger shattered at once. The blonde looked down upon her auburn haired slave, and felt a pang of hatred for herself. She lived to abuse this girl, but this was never the kind of suffering she meant for Hana to endure. Katja had never intended to make her cry, not from sadness.

"Hana, I..." was all the girl could manage, her hands dropping to her sides.

"I thought... I thought that I mattered to you. At least a bit..." Hana whispered weakly. The older girl sobbed lightly and turned away again.

"Look... I didn't mean to... I never thought that..." she couldn't seem to find the words she was looking for and shortly fell silent again. 'Ugh, what a mess.'

"I'm sorry I wasn't a worthy gift for you Katja-sama. So I want you to have this..." Hana reached out to the end table, picked up something and turned back around to face the short blonde who stood beside the couch.

In the dim light Katja perceived the item as a crown. She cursed at the thought of receiving another shameful paper crown. It was a complete insult! But when Hana brought it in front of her face, she froze in awe. She took hold of the crown and turned it over in her hands. It wasn't paper at all. As Katja inspected it, she discovered that the entire thing was woven out of red ribbon, the same that made up the older girl's outfit. It was simple, yet elegant. The whole thing was tightly meshed and somehow rigid enough to hold its shape.

After a minute of analyzing it in wonder, she handed it back to Hana who took it uneasily. "You don't like it do you...? I'm sorry, my queen! I should have...!"

But she was cut off when Katja knelt beside the couch and tipped her head forward. Hana was momentarily confused, but she soon figured out what Katja wanted. The older girl propped herself up on her elbow and set the crown upon the young girl's head. It didn't look quite straight though; so she adjusted it, tilted her head, adjusted it again, and decided that it looked suitable now.

Katja looked back up at her and brought her hand to the girl's cheek.

"M...my queen...?" Hana whispered; her breath catching. At the young girl's touch, a shiver ran through her. "Are you cold, Hana?" Katja asked softly, rather unlike her usual self.

"N...no, not really! I can... can just get a blanket!" Hana bumbled through her words, more than a little thrown off. "You really don't need to trouble yourself over m... Eh?! K...Katja-sama?!"

Having had no real intention of listening to her response, Katja had stood up, stepped out of her shoes, and put one foot up on the couch. She climbed up and stood over top of Hana before straddling her lap and sitting down. "You really are cold... Hana-chan..."

'Chan...?' Hana wondered confusedly before the young girl embraced her and all intelligent thought came to a screeching halt. The small blonde had stretched her form out over the other girl. One of her legs was now between Hana's thighs, the other off to the side; her small hands wrapped around her waist and her head came to rest on the auburn haired girl's breasts. Katja's head lolled to one side and it seemed as if she would fall asleep where she now lay.

Hana cast aside her confusion and brought her arms together to embrace her beautiful queen. Her skin was soft and smooth, and her luscious blonde locks were done up in her usual huge pigtails. They were wrapped tightly in black ribbon about the middle and reached down to her knees where they flared out at the bottom in huge curls. Despite her cold, gothic attire she was warm to the touch and Hana stroked her exposed shoulder affectionately, her other hand resting on the small of the girl's back.

"Are you feeling alright, Katja-sama? This isn't like you." She combed her fingers through the other girl's hair and then up and down the points of her crown. "Is anything wrong?"

"Do you not like this, Hana?" she whispered softly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" she blushed and cast her eyes away when Katja peered up at her, "It's just that you're usually..."

"A complete bitch to you." she finished.

"Katja-sa...!" but Katja had brought up her hand and pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's true." she cupped Hana's chin, turning her head so she could look the older girl straight in the eyes. "I'm awful to you Hana. I've treated you like nothing but an object for my amusement." She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. Day in and day out I make you suffer just to amuse me. Yet, through it all, you continue to be so sweet and innocent." She laid her head upon Hana's chest again. "I use you like a toy, and in turn you've saved my life three times. I ignore you like trash, and so you make me this crown..." She brought a hand up to stroke the ribbon and tears came to her eyes. Instantly she hid her face in the valley of Hana's breasts and clutched the auburn haired girl tightly.

"Katja..." she tried, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck.

"I don't deserve your kindness!" came her muffled cry, "And I'm not fit to be your queen! You're only here because I black-mailed you in the first place. You'd never be here otherwise..."

"That's not true!" Hana snapped, and Katja looked up in surprise."

"It's not true Katja-sama! Of course I would be here! This is the only place I'd want to be. I don't care if you torture me, I love it went you do. It let's me know that you care... that your attention is focused solely on me. I'm not here because you forced me. I'm here because..." she started brushing her hand through the blonde's hair again, faltering in her words. Without lifting her head Katja nudged softly, prompting her to continue.

"Because I'm not... I'm not pure and innocent. I'm just a perverted lolicon... but not just any little girl will do! It has to be you Katja!" she bowed her head against the other girl's now, "From the moment I laid my eyes upon you, you became the queen of my heart. I don't care what you do to me, so long as it's only me." The younger girl raised her head and Hana wiped the tears from her eyes. "Even if it's torture, please give me all of your love Katja-sama."

"You want my love, Hana?" Katja asked in a low voice. "Are you sure you're prepared to accept it?" Hana nodded; determination in her eyes.

"Then..." Katja leaned in slowly, closing her eyes and the few inches between them until their lips met gently. Hana's eyes glazed over and her lids grew heavy. They closed entirely and she became consumed by the sensation of Katja's lips pressed against hers. It was chaste and only lasted a few moments, but it felt like a lifetime had passed. She'd never kissed her blonde headed master before, hardly even dreamed of the possibility, but now she looked up into Katja's deep blue eyes and at the lips she had just captured.

"Katja-sama, I'm really not worthy. I didn't deserve that..." she said quietly.

"You didn't deserve to have to wait so long, Hana-chan." She brought their lips together once more. Still chastely, but longer and with more emotion. Hana moaned softly. She was in heaven. Katja's lips, her wonderfully soft lips which had tasted every part of the russet's body, were finally pressed against her own.

They went on like this for a moment longer and at last broke apart for air. "What happens now, Katja-sama?" she looked intently at the girl lying on top of her.

"Now," Katja began, leaning in closer again, "I make up for everything." She placed a light kiss on Hana's lips.

"For ignoring you..." she placed another kiss on her jaw and began working downward.

"For abusing you..."

Kiss

"For black-mailing you..."

Kiss

For not telling you how beautiful you are,"

Kiss

"and how much I love you." her last kiss she placed between the valley of Hana's breasts. "This really does look wonderful." she marveled, taking a moment to get a good look at the older girl's revealing outfit.

Hana had fashioned herself a bra and panties out of ribbon, much the same way that she had done for the crown. The bindings wrapped tightly around her lithe form, complimenting her modest breasts, and accentuating the curves of her ass. More than a few times, Katja had amused herself by groping it and this night would be no different. Finally, there were the stockings. They were wrapped up and down her legs and ended mid-thigh. It was almost too much to take.

"Hana-chan," Katja breathed, as she took in the sight, "this is the greatest present I've ever received. For once, I don't even know where to begin. So I'm not even going to try to decide."

"Oh please don't tease me anymore; I've been waiting all day Katja-sama."

"Uh uhn" the girl hummed, shaking her head. "Just Katja."

"Huh?" Hana blinked in confusion.

"It's your turn Hana-chan. As a last apology, I'll let you decide how this evening goes." she giggled, tilting her head and squinting happily.

"But Katja... it's your birthday not mine." Hana objected.

"Well, in that case, what I want is for you to dominate me because there's nothing kinkier than a bit of role reversal." while she said this, she removed her woven crown and placed it now upon Hana's head. "What do you say, Hana onee-chan?" Katja giggled.

Hana felt something inside her snap. All the heat in her body slowly started to gather together at one point. She was long past rational thought and now all her actions were driven by instinct and desire. She sat up straight against the end of the couch and pulled Katja flush against her in her lap. Hana stopped for just a moment to gaze upon her loving queen who smiled back at her and brought their lips together again. This time she would claim what was hers. The kiss was soft at first, but slowly Hana worked her tongue through her teeth and up to Katja's lips where she pleaded for entrance. Instead, Katja caught the tip of Hana's tongue between her teeth, making Hana shut her eyes in blissful pain. She could feel the blonde chuckle, lick at the spot she had bitten, and pull the intruder farther into her small, warm mouth.

It went on like this for a few minutes until they had to break for air, both far beyond the point of no return.

"You know, Hana. I'm always impressed at how well you manage to hide _that_. But, I guess you can only stand so much before it becomes noticeable." Katja mused, referring to the heat that had snuck its way under her dress and was rubbing against her panties.

"It's not usually a problem." Hana blushed, "But when you kiss me like that, I can't hold it back any longer."

Katja began slowly grinding back and forth against Hana's heat. "How do you think the other girls would take it if they found out you had a dick Hana-chan? Or the guys for that matter."

Hana said nothing. She couldn't manage it. Every time Katja ground her hips forward, Hana would feel a soft squish when Katja's panties pressed against her exposed dick. Each time, it would throb and her breath would hitch.

"You're still being a t...tease Katja... ah!"

"Fufu, I'll bet the girls would just want to keep this magnificent thing for themselves." She reached a hand under her skirt and drew her finger down over her panties from her clit to the bottom of her pussy then up Hana's cock till she reached the tip. Hana shuddered and let out a long moan. "Who could resist something as hot as that?"

"Forget about them. The only one I want to fuck is you, and I'm not waiting any longer." As Hana said this, she grabbed the hem of her queen's skirt and began to pull it up and over her head, to which the blonde lifted her arms. Shortly, it was thrown haphazardly across the room.

"No bra?" The redhead asked in amusement, fully enjoying the sight before her.

"What would be the point? There's nothing here to cover." Her response came with a gesture towards her utterly flat chest. "I'm sorry it's so disappointing..." she hung her head shamefully.

"Katja." The russet whispered, tilting the young girl's head up to meet her eye, "You're utterly beautiful. There's nothing hotter than these barely budding breasts of yours." While she suckled on her neck, the blonde mewled helplessly. Squirming about and rubbing against Hana's dick which throbbed with need every time.

"B...but, w...hy?" the smaller girl questioned, not fully able to catch her breath. Her hands wrapped instinctively around her older counterpart as a soft pair of lips settled over her left breast. "I thought that... ah...!" A tongue darted out to play with her hard, little nipple, "that guys always wanted big breasted women." Katja managed to finish between gasps.

"Well first of all..." Hana mumbled while her tongue trailed from one nipple to the other. Easily, she took the hard bud into her mouth, gave a strong suck, and pulled it a ways between her teeth. Katja's back arched wildly from the intense feeling and their heats ground together further. Finally, the russet released her hold with a loud gasp and waited for the blonde to straighten up again.

The young girl's eyes were glazed over when their views again met. "I'm not a guy Katja. More importantly, flat chested girls are just as hot. Boobs are boobs, regardless." At this time, Hana grabbed Katja's legs from either side of her. Leaning back to allow enough room, she brought the little girl's legs together and then stretched them out so she could remove her panties without removing the beauty from her lap. Grabbing at their hem, she drew them up her lover's lithe legs, stopping when they got to eye level. The fabric was completely drenched and a few strands of liquid that it couldn't hold dripped off.

Katja blushed furiously and turned away from Hana's wicked smile. After removing her panties, she propped the little girl up in her lap again, wet pussy against hard dick, and began undoing the ties in her hair.

"But you see," her story continued, "If every guy thought that way, then they'd be fine with those flat chested girls. So the lolicons support the huge breast stereotype in order to keep all the pettanko girls for themselves." At this time, she finished with the ties and the blonde's long locks flowed magnificently behind her.

"I guess you would know wouldn't you, Hana-chan?" Katja chuckled as she reached to remove her stockings, only to have Hana grab her hand.

"No." She whispered, leaning in, "Those I like."

"Baka hentai..." the young girl murmured against the older one's lips.

Again their tongues slid out to play. Katja's head tilted back as Hana took control. The russet worked her way into her little lover's mouth and dominated her tongue, swirling them together and gliding over her teeth. As they played, she grabbed her master's little ass and began to work her back and forth. Katja's hot little pussy rubbed against the hard cock. She was dripping juices all over her prize, her need incredible. Both girls moaned at the sensation, neither willing to break their kiss. Once her dick was soaked with the little girl's lust, Hana ran one hand down her ass till it was just between her legs. She grabbed at her own panties and pulled them down that crucial inch to allow her dick to stand at attention. Returning to the blonde's hips she drew her up the length of her dick. Katja had to switch from kneeling to squatting to position herself above Hana's member. It came to 8 inches when fully hard and Katja had admittedly never taken it before.

"Best you get it over with." Hana panted against her lips and Katja nodded in agreement. She could feel the head at her entrance and knew it wouldn't be enjoyable. She scrunched her eyes shut and let her feet fall out from under her, impaling herself on Hana's throbbing cock.

Her scream surely would have startled someone, but Hana managed to devour it with her mouth. She never ended their kiss as she sat up to embrace her pained queen. The little girl took this chance to wrap her legs around the older girl's back and hug her tightly. Tears streamed from her eyes. Hana groaned at the tightness that enveloped her dick. That hot little hole she had so long craved now squeezed her painfully, numerous times she felt the muscles clench while they tried to adjust to her intrusion, but she didn't care. She instead tended to her lover who was slowly beginning to calm down. Their kiss broke and the russet turned her attention to anything that could help soothe the little girl. Nipping at her ears, sucking on her neck, stroking her tits and ass, she worked until the blonde got control of her breathing once more and the spasms in her pussy subsided.

"Hey, Katja. That made you come didn't it?" She said with a smile, "I could feel your pussy twitching so much. God, you're incredible."

"What about you... Hana-chan?" Katja gasped. "Your cock is so big. I can't believe it all fit inside my tight little pussy." Wiggling her hips as she said this, they both groaned. "I can feel you throbbing inside me... all the way to my womb."

Hana watched her little beauty as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being filled by a dick. "I'm impressed. You bottomed out my cock on your first try. Now, would you like me to really send you to heaven?"

Katja opened her eyes and met Hana's gaze, "Fuck my brains out."

"As you command, my queen." Reaching around the girl to cup her soft ass, she began to hoist the blonde up until only the head of her dick was still nestled inside her; all the while, Katja started sucking her collarbone until it began to leave a mark. The younger girl was suspended there for a moment whilst she continued her ministrations until, without warning, the older girl let her fall the remaining 7 inches.

There was a loud slapping sound as flesh met flesh, and Katja's juices splattered across the other girl's stomach. Feeling Hana's cock slam into her with such force caused her to bite down on said girl's shoulder and the russet could be heard taking a sharp breath through her teeth. She gasped in pain and felt her dick hit home as it slammed against her loli lover's womb.

Katja removed her teeth from Hana's collarbone and licked at the tender area around the nice love bite she had left. A few spots had tiny drops of blood that she licked away to soothe the damage she had caused. "I'm sorry about that Hana-chan. It was just too much for me to take, having you forced in all of a sudden. Does it hurt?"

"It's alright, really. You've done far worse to me before. It's my fault really, Katja. It wasn't exactly the best idea." She stroked at the blonde's hair as her wound was treated. Her dick throbbed in rhythm with the spasms of Katja pussy.

"Actually..." she began as she finished cleaning up the mark, "it felt really incredible. It almost made me come again. Can you do me... just like that?" She blushed and bit her lip in embarrassment and Hana was sure she felt her dick grow harder. Taking hold of the girl she quickly flipped them so that she was now on hands and knees, cock still lodged deep inside her lover, and a stocking-clad leg on either side.

"After that, I really can't stand to simply tease you anymore." She grabbed each of Katja's legs and pulled them up over the girl's head, her pussy now angled perfectly to meet Hana's middle while on her knees. She leaned over to place one last chaste kiss upon her queen's lips and as she did so the crown tumbled from her head and fell to the ground, leaving them as equals. "If you want your brains fucked out, you've got it."

Allowing Katja one last moment to ready herself, she drew her hips back slowly. Her cock slid its way out inch by inch until the head pressed slightly at the blonde's dripping entrance. With a devilish smile Hana drove it back inside all the way to the hilt.

Katja's eyes clenched shut and she arched up into the older girl. A drawn out moan escaped through her lips and that was all the motivation her lover needed to continue. No longer standing on formalities, the russet withdrew once more and slammed home the next instant, not giving any pause between strokes. Katja mewled again as Hana got a rhythm going.

At first she could only squirm from the sensation, but gradually Katja became used to the pleasurable assault. "Oh god, H...Hana-chan...! That's s...so good!" Her sentences were oddly punctuated every time she felt Hana's cock reach the deepest part of her pussy. "P...please..." Katja struggled to turn her moans into actual words, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth, "Faster... ah!"

Hana had managed to establish her rhythm at last. She looked down at the little girl's face as she pounded into her. Every thrust would cause the younger girl to let out a moan and scrunch up her face from the pleasure. 'I... really am fucking Katja-sama! She's so beautiful! This is just like I always dreamed!'

"Faster!" she moaned again.

Hana thought for a moment, (never stopping her thrusts) about how to give the girl what she wanted. This position didn't offer much room for her to move... how was she going to go faster?

"If that's how you want it then you'll need to do it yourself." Taking one last thrust, she lodged her dick firmly in Katja's hot little pussy and reached out to give her a kiss.

The younger girl was confused as she let her tongue find the older girl's own, and the expression she wore was of disappointment. She was about to protest when Hana's hands wrapped around her waist before the russet stood with her in tow. Taking a seat on the edge of the couch, Katja was now in her lap with a leg positioned on either side of her. The little girl waited for Hana to start moving again, but to her surprise, the russet folded her arms behind her head and lay back against the couch.

"Sorry, Katja. If you want to get fucked then you'll hafta do it yourself." Another wicked smile crossed her features.

"W...what?"

"Fufu, you heard me."

"Mou, Hana-chan. I didn't know you were hiding that kind of side. When did you get so mean?"

"When you started looking so adorable with my dick jammed in your pussy. You always love to tease me, Katja. This is what happens when I get my turn."

"I...I'll be sure to remember this." The small blonde tried to sound angry as she took a kneeling position to be able to thrust her hips, but instead it came out with a soft moan as she withdrew the length of Hana's cock once more.

"I sincerely hope you do..." Hana teased as Katja let herself down again. They both winced at the meeting and the young girl threw her arms around the older one's neck. She slowly became accustomed to the rhythm of rising up and letting herself drop, and within minutes she was greedily fucking herself with the russet's throbbing cock.

Katja leaned in to steal a kiss and Hana allowed her to do as she wished. Their tongues met slowly (a contrast to their other fevered motions) and gently they coiled together. The blonde suckled on her lover's tongue, drawing it into her mouth and allowing for the other girl to run it across every surface it could find. The pressure in her crotch was building yet Hana worked sweetly with her tongue, running it across the little girl's teeth and over her lips.

At last their kiss fell apart, though Katja was still working her hips fervently. Panting, they tried to gather their composure as best they could.

"Ah... Katja! I'm so close. Just a little more and I'll cum."

"You... you can't yet. You need to make me come first." Her face was flushed and sweat had plastered her bangs to her forehead. "This isn't enough. I need it h...harder!"

Hearing this, Hana took hold of the other girl's hips and began to work her up and down along with her thrusting. Their strokes got more intense, now meeting harder and faster.

"You're such a naughty girl Katja. Do you like this?" She whispered sensually, nipping at the blonde's ear. "Do you like having my cock pound your pussy? The truth is that you like it rough like this don't you?"

Her companion could only moan and nod her head as she quickly approached her growing orgasm. It was all too much now. She was just about to topple over the edge and she aimed to pull the russet with her.

"Oh yes... just like that." Her breathing was shaky and her voice thin, "I'm just about to... ahh...! Hana-chaaaaaaan!"

As Katja called out, Hana lost it on the spot. "K...katja...! Ahhhhhhhnnnnn!" Pulling the writhing girl flush against herself, she released everything she had into Katja's waiting pussy.

After a number of moments, the little girl slumped in her arms and Hana rested her cheek upon the girl's head.

"Katja..." Hana uttered breathily, "you feel so amazing."

"Y...yeah?" The small blonde whispered weakly and then began regaining her voice. "Do you like running your cock into my tight pussy?" She clenched her muscles quickly and it made the older girl yelp.

"Hell yes." She replied. "It feels so incredible."

"I can tell. You let out so much inside me. It's all hot and sloppy." Katja began to nibble on Hana's hard nipple, covered by the red ribbon, and the other girl would jerk around every now and then from the treatment. Finally, she grabbed at the ribbon tie in the back and pulled until it burst. The russet's breasts fell free of their binding and her lover moved to take one in each hand.

"They're so nice." Giving them a squeeze she looked up to watch her reaction. "They fill my hands so well. The perfect breast size if you ask me." She moved on to flicking at each of the hard little nipples and pinching them just harshly enough to be pleasurable.

"No. They're really not that impressive." Hana moaned.

"No. They're not very impressive at all." Katja teased as she continued to play with them. "But they're perfect nonetheless. It's just as you said: it's not all about size. I suppose it is possible to be overly voluptuous." Another bite made the older girl twinge as her nipple was sucked at greedily. With the other one being kneaded firmly, her dick began to respond once more.

Between licks and bites, the blonde managed, "To think... you just came, and yet... you've still got... some energy left."

Feeling the other girl's cock begin to harden within her made her pussy throb again. Wiggling her hips slowly, Katja continued to play with her subject's hand-filling breasts until she got an idea. Rising cautiously, she withdrew the semi-hard member from her dripping hole. Ignoring Hana's disappointed protests, the smaller girl took a step onto shaking legs, wobbling a moment and clasping a hand over her pussy when her sticky prize threatened to escape.

"What are you up to Katja?" She mused, her disappointment replaced by curiosity.

"I thought it might be fun to get you worked up again a little differently." Giggling, the little girl knelt down between Hana's open legs.

"Are you really that horny Katja?" Hana asked with a triumphant smirk.

"Of course, after I've done so I could leave you with only your hand for amusement. Hana-chan." The seemingly helpless girl spoke in a cheery tone and gave a smile so pleasant that it could only be described as disturbing.

With unwavering ferocity, the russet met her head-on; donning her own pleasant smile. "I suppose you're right. I've certainly had my fill and I don't really care whether you've been satisfied or not. Katja-sama."

Both their faces fell a moment later when they realised that carrying on in this manner wouldn't be leading to any more sex. Katja dropped her gaze and shortly began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Maybe we're equals after all, Hana-chan." Her lover replied happily.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "I'm just as horny as you are."

"Where were we then?" Katja trailed her right hand up Hana's leg to the top of her thigh. Reaching her goal, she took a hold of the other girl's slowly hardening cock, slick with both their cum, and pumped it a few times slowly. Watching the small blonde lick her lips, Hana's heart skipped a beat when she realized what was coming. Her eyes clenched shut the next moment as a small tongue quickly flicked over her cock. Holding it at the base, Katja felt a throb from the growing member. She licked again, then twice. By now they both grew tired of the teasing and the little girl ran her tongue up from the middle of the other girl's cock and up to the head. She took a moment to run her wet muscle over the area before popping the head into her mouth.

"Katja! Your mouth is so hot!"

The addressed girl hummed happily and continued to swirl her tongue around the head of her lover's dick. With her other hand she dipped a finger into her sloppy pussy. She could feel Hana's hot cum still trapped inside her and it made her pussy drip even more. Hana had placed her hands on the blonde's head and ever so slowly began bobbing her up and down her cock. Happy to not have something unwillingly forced down her throat, the younger girl complied with her companion's prodding. Past the head, an inch. Then two and even three she began to swallow. She went up and down several times, swirling her tongue and causing her lover to shake beautifully from every shiver that ran up her spine. Her fingers clenched tightly in her pussy when she choked on the fourth inch and Hana pulled her back up.

"Easy, Katja. You don't need to push yourself. It felt incredible just like that." She reassured soothingly as she wiped at the girl's watering eyes.

Katja nodded and returned to her ministrations. Once more she wrapped her lips around Hana's cock and took it into her mouth. This time however, after swallowing it a few times, the little blonde released the hard member from her lips with a small pop and began running her tongue from the head all the way down the shaft to where Hana's pussy dripped at the bottom. Completely unattended, the russet's pussy was swollen red and drenched with her juices. Katja lapped at them hungrily, her tongue gliding along the swollen lips and working through her lover's folds to reach her center that radiated with her arousal.

The older girl clutched at her little lover's hair and bit her lip to avoid crying out loudly. "K...Katja! Wait...! Anymore and... Ahhhn! I think I'll come again!"

Rather than stopping, the younger girl increased her efforts. Lifting the older girl's ass to allow better access, she thrust her tongue into Hana's wet folds as far as it would go, flailing her tongue about wildly. Her left hand had never left her own heat and she was now finger fucking her pussy while her right hand began stroking Hana's throbbing cock. When the blonde's hand slid down the length of her shaft, thumb jamming against her clit, the russet was driven past the brink.

"Katjaaa! I'm cummiiinnngggg!"

Katja felt a rush of cum flood her mouth. She clamped her lips over her companion's hot pussy to contain it all. Looking up, the little girl saw Hana clutching at her breasts. From her hard cock, ropes of sticky cum shot onto her stomach and chest. When her orgasm finally subsided she was a gooey, satisfied mess. Even after cumming, Katja noticed, her dick hadn't softened at all. A moment later the blonde realised that it was probably due to her tongue jammed firmly up the other girl's pussy. Sucking up the last of the juices, she withdrew her wet muscle and moved instead to licking up the cum that Hana had shot all over herself. Locking the russet's leg firmly between her thighs so as to retain the contents of her pussy, the younger girl lay her head between her lover's breasts to listen to her heartbeat as her breathing began to return to normal.

"That was... amazing Katja. I really lost it just now." She sighed contentedly, petting the little girl on the head and running her fingers through the extensive locks.

"So you liked it?" She asked with a smile.

"That's the understatement of the century." She laughed.

The blonde twirled her finger in a circle on the other's stomach. "I don't want to sound selfish, but... do you suppose you could go once more, Hana-chan?"

Hana looked down at her hard dick, still standing at attention and then back at the gorgeous little girl lying on her stomach whose head rested on her breasts. "If it's for you, then once more should be fine. But anything after that will surely kill me."

She rolled over (flipping their positions) and stood up, the little girl once more clasping her hands over her pussy.

"I didn't want to lose your gift..." A blush spread through her cheeks as she replied to her counterpart's inquisitive look.

The older girl chuckled softly and a thought came to her while looking down upon her bashful beauty.

"Hey Katja..." She whispered huskily into the girl's ear. "Can I fuck this hole too?" At this point she had knelt down in front of the couch, hoisted one of the loli's stocking-clad legs and dragged her hand up Katja's petite ass until her finger teased at the hole below the girl's clasped hands.

"You... want to fuck my ass?" She asked a little shakily because the feeling of that finger wasn't unpleasant.

"Unless you're against it." Her finger continued teasing the area.

"Um, I don't mind if it's Hana-chan, but it might be a little rough. Oh!" Her face light up with an idea and she withdrew her barring hands, allowing the mixture held within her pussy to run down to her ass.

Hana got the idea and began lubing up her tight hole with their cum. After she'd spread enough around, the russet placed her finger over the hole and pushed gently. It popped in and the small blonde squealed when the digit drove in and slowly receded again. After a few strokes, when her finger had been driven all the way in, she gingerly added another and began to pump them ever faster until she was finger fucking the little girl's tight ass.

It continued like that until Katja scolded her. "That's enough. Don't be a tease Hana-chan."

Apologizing, Hana stood and put one leg up beside Katja on the couch. She took hold of her cock and rubbed it around the younger girl's wet ass hole when a better idea occurred to her. Positioning her member at her lover's pussy, she drove it in as far as it could go. Katja gasped in surprise and clawed at the cushions on the couch. When she drew he dick out again, it had been drenched with the remainder of their cum. The auburn haired girl once more pressed her dick against the little girl's ass and, taking hold of her sides, began to push her way in.

Katja squirmed and squealed. Erotic moans escaped her lips, driven out by the mixture of pain and pleasure. Inch by inch, her lover slid into her tight ass until she didn't think she could stand it anymore. Just as she was about to beg Hana to stop, she was embraced by a warmth that came from the russet's hips meeting her own. All 8 inches of Hana's hardened cock had settled inside her.

The older girl looked down at the pained face of her little lover. She was mewling softly and a few tears ran from her eyes. Never one to let her queen suffer, Hana quickly wiped away her tears with her thumb and leaned over to press their lips together. Distracting the girl with a passionate kiss, she began to draw her hips back and received a sharp bite on her tongue.

Scrunching her eyes shut, she wasn't deterred from her task. The older girl pressed their hips together again and promptly pulled back out. Their chests were pressed together, arms wrapped about each other, and Katja's legs crossed behind her back allowing for little movement, but Hana's rhythm continued: slow and deliberate.

Their dancing tongues paused a moment when the air supply ran thin. "Are you alright now Katja? Does it still hurt?"

"It isn't... that." Katja panted. "It's you, Hana-ch...an!" A particular thrust hit home hard and sent a shiver through her. "It's because you're so big! It didn't all fit in my pussy, but now I can feel every inch of you pounding into me!"

"Ah, so you really like it when I fuck your ass don't you Katja?"

The girl nodded weakly.

"Uh uhn. I wanna hear you say it." Hana teased, beginning to pull out.

"I love it, onee-chan!" The younger girl moaned. "I love it when you fuck my ass! Please do it harder! Slam into me until my mind goes blank!"

That was the end of any restraint Hana held. Untangling their bodies, the older girl grabbed her younger lover by the hips and pulled their lower bodies together harshly. The both of them moaned and drew back to thrust again. They quickly got into a rhythm of having their hips smack together and steadily worked faster and faster. Sweat gathered on their brows as they both approached their orgasms.

Hana had one final idea. Bringing the blonde's legs together as she did to remove her panties, she began to turn the other girl towards the side where her foot was on the ground. In only a moment and without ever breaking their connection, the little girl ended up lying on her stomach as she was mounted from behind. Hana resumed her fervent pounding and Katja wriggled her hands underneath herself. One dipped a finger into her pussy and the other grabbed at her clit.

She felt the cock inside her begin to pulsate more quickly.

"I'm just about to...!"

"Do it! Pour it all into me!"

Katja pinched her clit harshly and set off her orgasm. Her pussy and ass clenched and she felt as Hana immediately followed, releasing her hot seed deep into the little girl's ass.

They moaned each other's names as they came; the final syllables blending into a long drawn out: "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Their strength now sapped, the older girl slumped onto her young lover. The beautiful blonde hair that stretched down to the curve of the girl's ass was tousled and sweat made it cling to her back. Hana basked in the afterglow. Even a sweaty mess, hair in shambles, this girl was still her queen and she looked every bit the goddess she always did.

With her last shred of will power, the russet hoisted them lengthwise onto the couch with herself at the back. She took a moment to collect the younger girl's hair and smooth it out between them. She clawed randomly at the blanket hanging over the couch until it fell and draped over them.

It occurred to Hana then that she hadn't even remembered to pull out of her ass, but when she made to move, the muscles around her member tightened.

"No." Katja mumbled. "It's fine like this."

Hana pulled her lover flush against her body and wrapped her arms around the girl's front. A small pair of hands clasped over them and they intertwined their legs.

Hana gave her lover a kiss on the neck. "Happy birthday, Katja-sama. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too... Hana-chan..." Came a sleepy response.

Hana smiled to herself and spotted the woven crown on the floor. Finally Katja had admitted just how much she needed her. Perhaps they'd be sharing that crown in the future.

* * *

**There you have it. The longest sex scene I've ever written. If you liked it then you'll enjoy the other things I have planned. And all the people who didn't read it will probably prefer them. Till next time.**


End file.
